Sweet silver bells
by Inkpot satsuma
Summary: There's a saying that every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings. Dean gets curious and decides to see how that works with real angels, specifically - his own angel. Results are definitely great. Destiel, fluff.


**Just a small, quick oneshot about an idea that popped into my mind this morning. I see surprisingly few Destiel fics about bells and angel wings, or about freckles and angel kisses, so I decided to write this :) Maybe I'll do one about freckles too, someday.**

**I hope you enjoy it, I definitely did enjoy writing it :)**

**Reviews are loved.**

* * *

There is a sound, it's delicate, quiet, silvery and timid, but bright, like a tiny ball of light running down his spine and singing among the invisible feathers of his wings.

Castiel looks around, searching for the source of the sound, but he cannot see anything that could emit such a delicate noise. Only the living room of the 'Batcave', as for some reason the Winchester call their more permanent dwelling. Sam and Dean are seated at the table, Sam busy with his laptop while Dean browsing a book.

There it is again, a delicate jingle, spreading light across his back and wings, an airy feeling mingles with the sound and he takes a quick, quiet breath, turning around to investigate. His feathers are trembling, seeking for more of the sound, and his eyes rove over the room, taking a quick but thorough inventory of all the numerous items in it, attempting to identify the source of the sound.

Another small jingle rings merrily in the air, like pure silver and light, caressing down his wings and seeping into the stem of each feather, and he breathes, once more whipping around, chasing the elusive sound.

"Cas?" Dean asks, peering at him in slight puzzlement, hand in his jacket pocket. "Did you lose something?"

"I…" Castiel hesitates, frowning, confused. "I don't think so…"

And once more, the subtle ring of a small bell sings tantalisingly through the air, tingling his wings and his very grace, rolling in warm brightness down his feathers, flicking a sense of elation through his core.

Yet again he turns around, because he keeps feeling as if the sound comes from behind him, and he encounters a perplexed but also amused gaze of Dean's kind green eyes.

"Then what are you looking for?" his beloved asks, and Castiel frowns again, distracted by the pleasurable tingle lingering on his wings as he wonders how to word his reply.

"I'm… I just thought I heard something," he murmurs finally, and walks over to peer out a window, considering that perhaps the ringing comes from the outside, which would explain why the Winchesters are unable to pick it up with their human sense of hearing.

Dean grins, watching Cas retreat towards the window, and he shakes his pocketed hand discreetly and briefly, tugging at the strings attached to the small, silver, Christmas sleigh bell hidden in his pocket, and once again emitting the brief, quiet ringing.

Cas spins, instantly catching it, and looks around in alert, lips parted and eyes bright, filled with a sense of electricity, and Dean has to turn his head away to laugh soundlessly for a quick moment when Castiel isn't looking, before he instantly regains his composure and watches Cas with what he hopes is mild confusion and concern. He can see the ringing affect his angel, like some pleasurable tickling, and he loves every single moment of it.

"Cas, are you sure you're OK.?" he asks for good measure, just to screw with his beautiful angel a bit more.

"I'm fine," Castiel replies, though his voice is slightly more raw and breathy, eyes still bright as he looks around. "There's just a sound… it's nothing."

"Hmm," Dean tugs at the strings once again, the bell ringing quietly in a gentle, high tone, and Cas' eyes open wide as he searches, very visibly affected by the sound.

"Dude," Sam slowly shakes his head from across the table, giving Dean a heavy 'grow the hell up' stare, but he can see some amusement that Sammy very clearly can't fully rein in.

Dean just grins in reply and stares at his book innocently for a moment, giving Cas time to settle down… just temporarily. It was that weird Christmas saying _Whenever a bell rings, an angel gets his wings_ that gave him the idea. Honestly, he never understood that saying, because – what the hell, angels _have_ wings already, but that wasn't the point. He decided to try and see if there was any grain of truth in it, and by the looks of things it seems that angels are somehow sensitive to bells.

He shakes the bell in his pocket again, a small shiver running visibly down Castiel's back, and his whole body seems light and alert at the same time, eyes flaming brightly, pupils dilated, breathing quickened as he looks around in a haze of brightness. And he looks gorgeous like that, which Dean definitely likes.

Talk about ringing someone's bell.

* * *

Dean comes awake slowly, with a contented, sleepy stretch and hum, his body feeling fantastically rested for once, and with a yawn he opens his eyes. Through the morning blur he can make out a silhouette looming over his bed, and he blinks, trying to get rid of the fog floating over his eyes.

It's Cas, which is somewhat normal (though Dean prefers to wake up with his angel _in_ the bed, not beside it). He's decked off in his trench coat, because he was gone for the night, which also is somewhat normal, but that would be it.

Cas is _glaring_. Full on _glaring_, a menacing gleam in his eyes, head lowered, a corner of his lips turned up in a sulky snarl, and the angry angel gaze pins Dean down quite effectively. His mind instantly sobered, he frantically runs through his deeds of the past 24 hours to see what could he have done to piss of his angel so much, but he's coming up dry – he hasn't fought with him, been more obnoxious than usually or done anything specific, so what the hell…?

His eyes drop to Cas' right hand to make sure no angel blade is slipping out of his sleeve, and his breath hitches in his throat. _Oh, crap_. Cas is holding the string threaded through the silver bell that Dean had been shaking a couple of days ago. And his angel seems _not_ happy about it.

"Uh…" Dean begins eloquently, glancing up at Castiel's stormy face, and gulps.

"It's not funny, Dean," Cas grumbles.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Dean lifts his hands defensively. "I just… uh…"

A fraction of the glare evaporates, and Dean begins to hope that today isn't the day he gets smote by his angelic boyfriend/lover/partner/whatever the hell they are to each other.

"Where did you get this idea?" Castiel asks, eyeing the bell in his hand and returning his gaze to Dean.

"Uh… Dunno, I guess that dumb saying that when a bell rings, an angel gets his wings… Wanted to see how it works," he throws Cas a charming smile, and he sees the corners of his angel's lips quirk slightly in response. "So… how does it work?" he asks, sitting up in the bed, now that the danger is officially over.

Castiel frowns pensively, thinking for a moment as he looks up a little, searching for words.

"The sound of bells does affect our wings, it… touches them, in a way, the frequency becomes almost tangible for our feathers, but not completely. It's quite… pleasurable," he confesses, a small blush spreading on his cheeks and across his nose, and Dean grins, because that's just friggin' adorable.

"Huh," he says, pretending to be nonchalant as he shifts slightly on the bed, sneaking closer to where Cas is standing…

For once he's quicker than Cas, fingers brushing over the bell, sending it swaying and ringing, and he grins at Casiel's quiet, almost timid gasp, wide eyes filled with light again.

"Dean…" Cas says, his voice slightly raspy, and Dean grins, closing his hand around the bell.

Castiel doesn't really protest when Dean tugs the string out of his hand (and they both know he could easily stop Dean if he wanted), and then, with his free hand, takes a hold of Castiel's and pulls him onto the bed. Grinning, Dean shakes the bell a little again, and this time Cas closes his eyes, taking in a breath, head tilting back as his shoulders shift a little, apparently moved by his wings.

Dean uses the opportunity to lean in and place slow, wet kisses on the side of Cas's neck, while with his free hand he works to push the trench coat off his angel's shoulders. Castiel's clothes fall off one by one as Dean kisses his neck, his throat, his chest as Cas straddles Dean's hips, eyes lit up with limitless, endless brightness as Dean gently fingers the bell lying on the mattress, the faint, delicate sounds falling onto Castiel's wings and bringing gasps and quiet moans out of his throat.

Placing a hand on the back of Cas' neck, Dean pulls him in for a kiss as he leans back against the pillow and headboard. He runs his tongue over Cas' lower lip, his angel eagerly opening his mouth to let him in, and Dean moans quietly as Cas presses closer, running a hand over his bare side. Wanting more, Dean wraps his other arm around Castiel's waist, forgetting about the string clutched in his hand, and the small bell falls onto Castiel's back, tingling as it rolls over his spine for a moment.

Cas breaks the kiss with a gasp, and Dean's breath hitches as he sees his face, so beautiful in the light of elation, eyes bright with absolute rapture. As he slowly looks at Dean again, his pupils open wide, blackness leaving only a thin rim of celestial blue, and a shiver of anticipation passes through Dean just before Cas swoops down, claiming his mouth in a hot, deep kiss, hands ghosting over all the sensitive spots on his chest and sides.

Some time and a lot of pleasure later, Dean is lying on his back, drenched in sweat, Cas sprawled over him, completely relaxed, head on his chest, Dean's hand slowly petting through his damp, black hair. Sighing with contentment and an almost aching satisfaction, Dean decides to stock up on bells.

Possibly, even start wearing one.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :D Sorry it's so short, but it sort of came out that way, and it was sort of meant to be short :)**

**Again, reviews are loved, cherished and treasured :P**


End file.
